1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method of displaying a widget for an extended service and a device for performing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, use of an instant messaging service is increasing as a messaging application that provides such an instant messaging service is installed in almost all user terminals. In the messaging application, various types of information are shared among users, and link information such as a uniform resource locator (URL) is also be frequently used as a target for sharing. In a case where link information is used as a target for sharing, a user participating in a chat room may access a content page corresponding to the link information using the link information shared by a counterpart user participating in the same chat room.